The Reason
by xPerfectMistake
Summary: Addie is a depressed girl who doesn't feel good enough for anyone, and doesn't believe in love...that is until she meets Oli Sykes. The charming boy who actually cares about her. WARNING: This was my FIRST fanfiction, so it isn't that great! You've been warned! TRIGGER WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

_I felt my body hit the ground. I looked up to see nothing, but an overcoming blackness cover me. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. The man pushed himself down against me, and forced me to kiss him. I began to push, and kick him away. He continued to keep trying to kiss me anyways. I pushed, and kicked. My bones felt like there were going to crack due to the weight of his body. I watched as his hand covered my mouth. I kicked him once again, and began to feel my breaths slow down. I saw a knife appear suddenly in his free hand. My eyes widened, and I was finally able to let out a scream. A muffled scream. _

I woke up screaming. I looked over at my bedside table. The clock read seven. I took a few deep breaths. It was only a dream. Well not so much a dream..a nightmare. I had been having nightmares like this for the past six months. I wasn't really sure what was causing this. It was a nightly thing. I climbed slowly out of bed, and put my black hair into a pony tail. I walked over to look at the calender on the wall. Today was the twenty fifth. Warped Tour was today. My best friend Ellie was forcing me to go with her. I didn't really want to go..being around crowds of big people wasn't really my thing. After my parents divorced..I developed a people phobia along with depression. My mother didn't know how to cope with her pain so she began drinking, and doing drugs. She changed into a real big bitch. She stopped caring about me, and never came home. When she would come home..all we would do is fight. She even hit me a few times. She blamed everything that was wrong with her life on me. That's how I started cutting. I dropped out of school the day I turned sixteen. My mother had no issue with signing the papers. She said I was worthless, and would never amount to anything. I, now at twenty five live with my aunt. I'm currently unemployed. It's quite hard to find a job without having a high school diploma. I opened my closet, and looked in my basket of clothes. I found my favorite pair of black skinny jeans. I pushed some more clothes around to find my dark gray shirt that said "I'd Rather die than be famous." It was the title of one of my most favorite Pierce The Veil songs. I pulled my pajama bottoms off, and slid into my skinny jeans. I took my shirt off, and put my dark gray T shirt on. I walked into the bathroom across the hall, and looked into the mirror that hung over the sink. I had black bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. My eyes were also red..I had been crying the night before. I opened up the medicine cabinet, and pulled out some eye liner. I began to apply the make up underneath my left eye. Ellie was only going to Warped Tour because of her all time favorite band Bring Me The Horizon. I knew a few songs by them..they were alright. Ellie was madly in love with Lee, one of the guitarists. She'd do anything for him. She was hoping she'd run into him at their merch tent today. Rumors were they hung around there a lot. I began to apply the eye liner to my right eye. It was pretty pointless for me to even put makeup on. Chances are I'd sweat it off by the end of the day. The only concert I had ever been to was Slipknot with my dad back when I was thirteen. The concert was pretty intense. I had accidentally gotten into a mosh pit. I broke my ankle due to some fat guy jumping on me. My dad punched him in the face after that. I set down the eye liner, and took my pony tail down. I ran a brush through my hair. I put the hair band around my wrist. I took a deep breath. I had a good feeling about today.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie drove slowly into the parking lot. There was so many cars. We drove around the parking lot for a few minutes before I pointed out a parking spot to her. We pulled into the parking spot. I unbuckled my seat belt. "Have we got everything?" She asked me. I nodded my head. I had the tickets in my right hand. She had the waters. We climbed out of the car, and began walking towards the entrance. The sun shone down on us. After showing security our tickets we walked in. There were many different stages. Crowds were already starting to form in front of some stages. I turned to Ellie.

* * *

"Which stage is Bring Me The Horizon at?" I asked her. She looked down at the map the security had given us. She looked back up after a few minutes.

* * *

"That one." She said pointing to the stage that I took to be the main stage. We walked over. I began to feel anxious. Lots of people were here. Ellie looked around. "If we don't get to the front now..we'll have a crappy view back here." She said as she motioned for me to follow her. I followed her. It was a good thing she had red hair. Otherwise I would have lost her. We made our way up to the front. We stood on the right side of the stage. Near the speaker.

There were two more bands before Bring Me The Horizon. I decided I'd go to buy a T shirt for Ellie, and I. "I'll be right back!" I shouted to Ellie over the music. She nodded her head, and went back to jumping to the music. I made it out of the crowd as soon as I possibly could. I looked around. Where the hell was their merch tent? I figured it would be near the stage they were playing at. I walked around for a few minutes before I bumped into some guy. We both stood back up at the same time. I brushed myself off. When I went to look at the guy..I nearly passed out. It was Matt Nicholls. The drummer of Bring Me The Horizon. I gasped. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry about walking into you." He said. I stared at him a for a few minutes. I was in shock. I blinked my eyes twice.

"Sorry, and it's alright. You're Matt right? From Bring Me The Horizon?" I asked slowly. A smiled spread across his face.

"Yep that's me. If your looking for the merch tent it's right over there." He said as he pointed to a tent near the the food stands. I nodded my head, and began to walk over. Matt was at my side. There wasn't too many people at the tent. I walked up to the table, and looked around at the shirts for a few minutes. I finally decided on a black shirt that said Bring Me The Horizon in neon blue letters. I picked out a shirt just like mine except with lime green letters for Ellie. I was about to walk away when I noticed Oli Sykes walking up to the table. He was the lead singer of Bring Me The Horizon. He knocked my breath away. He was even more beautiful in person. His brown eyes seemed to be sparkling. I couldn't move. He smiled when he saw me.

"First purchaser of the day!" He yelled. He knocked my breath away even more with his accent. A smile naturally spread across my face. He looked back at me again. I looked back again. "What's your name?" He asked. I took a deep breath. What was my name again?

"Addie." I replied after a few minutes. Some hair fell into his face.

"Nice name." He replied. I nodded my head as I began to walk away. He caught my arm. I turned around. My hard was beating fast. "Would you like a picture or autograph?" He asked me. I shook my head, and walked back towards the crowd. It was actually a lot easier to get through the crowd this time. I finally reached back to Ellie, and handed her the shirt. She smiled as she took it out of my hand. "You'll never guess who I saw." I shouted to her. She stopped jumping, and turned to me.

"Who!" She yelled over the music.

"Matt, and Oli! They were at the merch tent." I yelled. Ellie's jaw dropped.

"Did you get a picture! Or even an autograph!" She yelled again to me. I shook my head. She moved closer to me, and placed her hands on my shoulders, and began shaking me.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" She screamed. I only rolled my eyes. She knew how much I hated that word yet she still chose to use it. I nudged myself out of her reach, and watched the bands before BMTH finish in silence. A whole bunch of sixteen year old girls ran up next to me when the band walked across the stage. They were all obviously fan girls..who only loved their music for Oli's good looks.


	3. Chapter 3

They first began to play "Diamonds aren't Forever." I let go of being angry at Ellie, and we started jumping to the music. The teenage girls next to me were screaming at the top of their lungs.

"OLI! OLI I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE SO HOT!" They screamed. I really wanted to punch them in the face, but I held back the urge.

After the song ended Oli commented on the big mosh pit that had formed towards the back. "That's a fucking amazing mosh pit! Lets make it bigger though!" Oli yelled into the mic. Ellie, and I turned around to see tons of people running over to join in on the fun. We turned back to face the stage. I was nearly out of breath from jumping. The teenage girls next to me continued to scream things to get Oli's attention. I rolled my eyes, and looked back at the stage. They decided to play "Chelsea Smile" next. Only a few minutes after the song stared the teenage girls stared bumping into me on purpose. I knew it was on purpose because they were giggling every time I rolled my eyes. After about the fifth time I turned to them.

"Could you like please..cut it the fuck out?" I yelled over the music. The blonde one turned to me, and rolled her eyes. I was seconds away from punching her in the face..when I realized the music stopped. I looked up to see Oli getting off the stage, and walking over in our direction. He held his hand out over the barrier to me. I walked over, and grabbed his hand. I climbed over the barrier.

"Are those girls bothering you?" He asked me into the microphone. He obviously forgot the mic was still in his hand. The only thing I could do was nod. He looked over at security, and the next thing I saw was those girls being ex courted to the back of the crowd. He then motioned for Ellie to come over. She came over slowly. Her eyes were wide. "Aren't you two girls lucky? You get the VIP treatment today." He said with a smile. I felt light headed, and confused. Was this fantasy or reality? Was Oli Sykes really being nice to us? Ellie, and I headed towards the back of the stage where we hoped people couldn't see us too well at. After we, were situated they started the song over. Ellie turned to me.

"What did we do to deserve this?" She asked me slowly. I only shook my head. How was I supposed to know? After BMTH's set was over..they asked us to hang out with them after the show. Ellie, and Lee hit it off at once. I acted happy for Ellie while deep down I was jealous. I never was really anything a guy could ever want. Oli noticed me standing there awkwardly behind Ellie, and walked over.

"Are you alright?" He asked when he got closer to me.

"I'm fine." I lied with a forced smile. Oli raised his eye brow at me, and grabbed my hand. He led me far away from everyone. Once were far enough away..he turned me to face him.

"Tell me the truth. What's the matter?" He asked with a concerned look on his face. For once..I felt like somebody actually cared, but then again..why would Oli Sykes care about what's wrong with me?

"I'm fine! Honestly I am." I lied again as I pushed some hair out of my face. Oli only sighed, and nodded his head. Behind me I heard the sound of laughter. I turned to see Ellie running from Lee. She ran up to me, and nearly knocked me over as she hide behind me.

"Hide me! He's going to dump his bottle of water on me!" She screeched with a giggle. Lee jogged up to us. I pushed Ellie out in front of me, and watched as Lee dumped the water on her her with a content smile on his face. She giggled as the cold water soaked her. I couldn't help, but smile. It must be nice to...

"Addie!" I heard Ellie yell. I blinked, and noticed Oli with a water bottle in one hand standing in front of me.

"Don't you dare..."I began, but Oli cut me off by dumping cold water on me. He laughed hysterically as I rubbed my eyes. "You ass!" I yelled to him. I grabbed a bottle out of Ellie's hand, and chased after him. After doing this for a few hours Oli finally caught me, and tried to pull me into a hug.

"Don't! I hate hugs." I said as I pulled myself out of Oli's arms. He chuckled to himself. I crossed my arms.

"Ellie, and Lee hit it off real fast." He said as he pointed his thumb towards them. Over Oli's shoulder I could see Lee pulling her in for a kiss.

"That's just how Ellie is. She falls for guys far too fast." I mumbled. Oli nodded. After a few minutes of silence Lee, and Ellie came over to us.

"Ellie wants to come on the rest of tour with us. She says she will as long as Addie comes." Lee said. Ellie was all smiles.

"Yes, you should come along Addie!" Oli whined. I rolled my eyes, and though for a moment. This was the first time in a long time I had seen Ellie that happy..I didn't want her happiness to be ruined all because of me. I had already done that to my mother..I couldn't live with myself if I did that to another person.

"Fine. I'll come along with you Ellie." I muttered after a few minutes. Ellie jumped up, and down. She ran over and hugged me..which caused me to almost fall on the ground.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She yelled as she ran off with Lee towards what I took to be their tour bus. I shook my head, and looked down towards the ground. Oli put his arm over my shoulder. I looked up quickly, and caught myself blushing.

"This will be fun. I promise you..you'll never have a boring day with us." He said. I didn't say anything. I looked out into the distance, and only imagined what the next few months would be like.


	4. Chapter 4

"So..explain to me..where you're going again?" My aunt Vanessa asked as I threw some shirts into my big overnight bag. I turned to her.

"Basically, at the concert we met BMTH, and Ellie fell in love with one of the band members. She was asked by Lee to go on the rest of the tour with them. She agreed on going as long as I could come. So, that's where I'm going basically." I said. My aunt shook her head in disbelief. I grabbed a few pairs of skinny jeans, and threw them into the bag.

"Why are you going if you're not excited about it?" She asked me. I looked up slowly.

"I already ruined my mother's happiness...why ruin another person's?" I asked my aunt. I turned to face her. She walked up to me, and put her hands on my shoulders. She looked me directly in the eyes.

"You know you're not the reason for your mother's depression, and drug addiction. So stop saying you are. You should be excited about the trip..this is a once in a life time chance! Promise me you'll have a good time?" She asked with a smile. I couldn't help, but smile.

"I'll try..okay? I'm just going to feel left out..with the whole Ellie having a boyfriend..and me being single." I mumbled.

* * *

"I have a very good feeling about this trip. It's going to be the best time of your life. I know it already." She said with a reassuring smile. I smiled back. I felt a bit of hope about this trip...maybe she was right. Maybe I'd have a good time...

I walked awkwardly onto the bus. Oli led me towards the bunks.

"This is where you'll sleep." He said pointing to a bunk towards one of the last bunks before the back room. I nodded my head slowly. Oli disappeared behind me. I took a deep breath, and pushed my bag underneath the bed. Oli had luckily given me a bottom bunk. I lay down on my bunk, and pushed the curtain over that way nobody could see me. I closed my eyes, and listened to Ellie talking to Lee. She had only known him for a few days, and was already head over heels for him. He was head over heels for her too. I didn't believe in love or anything like that. It was pointless, and only seemed to choose who it happened to. I had a few boyfriends back before my parents divorced, but the relationship never worked out. All the guys only wanted one thing out of me, and I know you can guess what that is. They're like everyone else I know..they didn't seem to care about me. After the last relationship I gave up completely on dating. I heard the curtain move. I opened my eyes quickly, and sat up. It was only Oli.

"What do you want?" I asked him slowly. He just shrugged his shoulders, and sat down next to me.

"How are you?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm okay...just a bit tired." I replied. He nodded his head. More silence.

"Well I'll leave you alone." He said, and walked away. I wanted to beg him to come back. He seemed to be the only one of the band members who had taken so much interest in me. I got out of my bunk, and looked around. Ellie was sitting on her bed, and motioned for me to come over. I sat down next to her.

"This is going to be a fun trip." She said with a big smile. I only nodded. I watched as she played with her finger nails. After a few minutes she looked up.

"Just try to have fun..okay? Try to forget about all your problems..okay?" She asked in a whisper. I took a deep breath.

"Since you're my best friend...I'll try." I said, and Ellie hugged me.

"Lee is amazing." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

"I know." I said with a chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days..went by pretty good. The shows, and the bands at the shows were great. I met a lot of great bands. Ellie, and I soon learned that Matt Nicholls had a girlfriend named, Sarah, she would be coming along on tour soon. Ellie was excited for that..me on the other hand I wasn't really. I was just beginning to get used to the guys..I didn't really want to get used to another person. Oh well...I guess I'd have to get over it. I didn't have nightmares surprisingly..well at least not until one night.

I woke up sweating. I grabbed my phone from underneath my pillow, and checked the time. It was one thirty in the morning...usually when I woke up like this I couldn't fall back asleep the rest of the night. I sighed, and tried to relax. I ended up crying. I wasn't sure why I was crying, but I was. I soon felt arms come around me. I looked up to see Oli was hugging me tightly. Normally I would have pushed him away, but I really needed a hug this time. After a few minutes I took a deep breath.

"Care to tell me why you're crying?" Oli asked me. I turned to face him.

"I have nightmares a lot..nobody knows why I do either. The doctors can't explain why it happens. I've been tested for many different sleeping disorders, but I have none. I'm basically just crazy." I answered. Even though it was dark I could see him shake his head.

'No you're not crazy. I have sleeping issues myself. If you don't mind me asking..has something happened to you before to make you have nightmares?" He asked slowly. He was the first person who bothered to even ask what was wrong with me. All the doctors never seemed to ask me that question. I knew I could trust him so I moved away from him, and turned over my arm.

"Does this explain enough?" I asked him. I felt good about finally admitting this to somebody other than Ellie.

"Why do you do that to yourself? You should talk to somebody about your problems rather then take them out on yourself." Oli said.

"Nobody will listen." I mumbled. I felt tears rush to my eyes.

* * *

"Well..it's your lucky day. I'll listen." He said as he lay down next to me. I felt a smile appear on my face. I took a deep breath, and began to explain everything to him. 


	6. Chapter 6

OLI'S POV:

I watched as Ellie, and Addie introduced themselves to Sarah. Ellie, and Sarah at once connected. While Addie on the other hand didn't really seem to. Addie was the exact opposite of Sarah. Sarah was outgoing, and friendly while Addie was shy..and well not friendly. We had about twenty minutes before we went on. Right now the stage was getting set up for us. I peeked out to see lots of people out in the audience. I felt arms wrap around me. I turned my head to the side to see Addie.

"How do you like Sarah?" I asked her as she unwrapped her arms.

"She seems alright...I just think her, and Ellie get along better." Addie said slowly. I only nodded. We stood there for a few minutes staring at each other before Ellie ran up in between us.

"Dude, The Devil Wears Prada is about to start! Lets go!" She yelled as she grabbed Addie's arm.

* * *

"Wait!" She yelled pulling herself away from Ellie. She rolled her eyes as she got closer to me. I chuckled. She leaned in, and I followed. We kissed for about a second when Ellie grabbed her,and dragged her away. I chuckled quietly to myself as Addie shook her head at me.

After the show we all decided we'd go grab some dinner at some random diner we found. We only had a few more shows before we went to England. Addie was quieter than usual at dinner..which kinda worried me. I stayed just as quiet too. It was mainly Ellie, Sarah, Matt N, and Lee talking. Matt N, and Sarah were catching up. Matt K, and Jona talked to each other every once in a while about whatever random thought that went into Jona's head. Addie, and I just sat there eyeing each other.

After a few minutes of listening to everyone talk Addie suddenly got up, and I followed. I followed her a few ways before she sat down on some bench in the parking lot. I sat down next to her.

We sat there silently.

"Do you think Ellie likes Sarah better than me?" She asked me suddenly. I turned to her.

"Nah. It's just a new person for her to talk to..the newness will ware off soon." I replied. Addie shook her head.

"Just like the newness will ware off of me? Then you'll treat me like every other fan?" She yelled as she stood up. I stood up too, and grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away. She tried to pull out of my reach, but stopped after a few minutes, and only turned back to me.

"Why would you think that? Have you ever thought that I think of you more as a fan or friend?" I asked her. Everything seemed to become silent as she stared into my eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown. They seemed to shine as she stared into mine. Her hair was also black, and it went a bit past her shoulders. She seemed to begin to relax. I blinked my eyes, and returned to reality.

"Really?" She whispered quietly. I only pulled her in close.

"Of course, and that's what I wanted to ask you. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked her slowly. I felt butterflies fly into my stomach. Her cheeks turned pink. She looked past my shoulders, and looked back at me again.

"Yes! Of course!" She answered with a smile. I just leaned in, and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Addie's POV:

That was it. Ever since Oli asked me to be his girlfriend..I changed. Oli, and I became inseparable. I rarely ever talked to Ellie or Sarah now. I had Oli, and that was all I seemed to want. I was happier now, and everyone could notice that. I smiled more..and laughed more. I began to think positive more. I was the best I had ever been in years. Even though I rarely ever talked to Ellie..I talked to the rest of the guys in BMTH more. Jona became like an older brother to me. Both Matt's became good friends of mine, and they never failed to give me good advice. Lee became like a brother to me..also. Life began to be getting better...

"Addie wake up!" I heard Ellie yell. I opened my eyes slowly, and rolled over. Oli wasn't there.

"Where's Oli?" I asked after I blinked my eyes a few times. The light was bothering my eyes.

"He's gone out with the rest of the guys..I figured that we could just have a girls day today.. you, Sarah, and I. Even though we see each other every single day..I feel like we need to catch up on a lot." Ellie said as she crossed her arms. I sat up, and yawned.

"Where's Sarah?" I asked Ellie.

"In the shower." She replied as she pulled my suitcase out from underneath my bunk. She opened it up, and began to look through it. After a few minutes she threw a pair of shorts, and a dark gray tank top onto my bed. She zipped up the suitcase, and pushed it back underneath my bunk. She stood back up.

"You really expect me to wear shorts?' I asked her with my eyebrow raised up. Her smiled faded into a frown.

"C'mon! You'd look really pretty!" She whined. I rolled my eyes, and shook my head.

"Please? Sarah, and I are both wearing just about the same thing..." She said as her voice began to trail off. I snickered, and crossed my arms.

"I'll wear what I want." I declared as I grabbed my suitcase, and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans with a

* * *

dark blue shirt that said "Detroit" on it.

Sarah tried very hard to get to know more about me, but I only ignored her. My mind was on Oli...I hadn't seem him all day. He was the only thing I wanted to see today. I didn't care about all the shops I could have possibly liked that we walked past. I needed to see him. BMTH had no shows today...which that was a day we had been waiting for..we planned on spending more time with each other, but no. Ellie wanted to do this stupid day out thing. She was just about to drag me into another store when I saw Oli running towards me. I ran to him, and nearly tackled him into a hug.

"Woah! I missed you too." He said with a chuckle as he nearly fell over. I laughed, and felt him wrap his arms around me. He leaned in, and kissed me. I kissed him back.

"Get a room!" Jona teased as he, and Matt N walked up towards us. Oli pulled away, and rolled his eyes at Jona. He kissed me again.

"We all should go swimming." Sarah said suddenly. I pulled away from Oli.

"That's a good idea! We should." Ellie said to Lee as he walked up next to her. Lee nodded his head in agreement, and so did everyone else, but Oli and I.

"It's decided then!" Jona yelled.

Ellie basically forced me to change into shorts. I walked with a frown to the lake. Oli chuckled at me.

"Try to have fun. Besides; I won't go swimming too." He said. I sighed, and walked over and sat down on a dock. A few minutes later Oli appeared next to me. We watched as the rest of them began to go swimming. The sun shone down on us..I had to admit..it was pretty hot.

"What's that?" Oli asked as he pointed out to something across the lake. I squinted my eyes..I couldn't see anyth- Oli pushed me into the water, and jumped in.

"You asshole!" I yelled as he splashed some water at me. He laughed. I rolled my eyes, and splashed some water back at him. We did that for a while before he pushed me in for a kiss. I kissed him back.

* * *

"I love you." He whispered after a few seconds. I didn't know what to say. Nobody had ever said that to me...I only looked down into the water. I could feel my heart beat fast, and slow at the same time. I heard the laughter of Ellie, and Lee from behind me. I only moved away from Oli, and sat down on the dock. Did he really mean it? 


	8. Chapter 8

"Did he really say that?" Ellie chirped at me the next day as we stood backstage. I nodded my head. She grabbed my hands, and began to jump up and down.

"What did you say back!' She yelled. I pushed my hands away from her.

"I didn't say anything..I was too shocked to say anything." I murmured. Her jaw dropped open, and she stopped jumping.

"He's gonna think you don't like him now! Go tell him how you feel..right now!' She ordered. I shook my head at her, and she crossed her arms.

"He knows everything about me..he knows that I have a hard time trusting people." I replied. Ellie rolled her eyes, and Jona walked up to us.

"What's all the yelling about?" He asked. We both looked at him.

"Oli told Addie he loves her, but she won't say anything back."She replied. Jona raised his eyebrow.

"Amanda was the last girl he ever told that to, and you know how long ago they dated? About two years ago...he's had other girlfriends since, but he refused to say it to them because of the whole..Amanda cheating on him thing. He must really mean it Addie." Jona said slowly. I looked down uncomfortably. Why must they have to lecture me on this? I'll tell Oli when I'm ready..if I'm ever ready to take that chance..that is. I began to walk away from them. After being a few feet away from them I walked into Oli. His face lit up when he saw who he walked into.

"Hello love." He said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Hello.." I said slowly. He pulled me into a hug...I couldn't get enough of his hugs lately...

I kissed him gently on the cheek. He kept on hugging me. "You better go out on stage..otherwise you guys will be late." I whispered into his ear. We pulled away from each other, and I watched as he, and the rest of the guys walked on stage. I sighed quietly, and noticed one of the guys from The Devil Wears Prada walking towards me. It was Mike Hranica. Ellie walked over, and stood next to me.

"What's he doing here?" I asked her. From the corner of my eye I could see Ellie shrug. After a few minutes he reached us.

"Hey pretty ladies..wanna get a drink with me?" He slurred. He couldn't stand still...he obviously had a few more drinks than he should have.

"No thanks." We both replied politely. Mike wouldn't take no for answer, and he moved closer to me.

"C'mon. Oli will never find out." He said as he pushed himself against me. I pushed him.

"Get the fuck away from me you freak!" I yelled. He again, pushed himself up against me. This time he tried to kiss me. I punched him in the face this time.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET IT? I DON'T LIKE YOU!" I screamed at Mike. He again began to get close to me when I heard Ellie gasp. I looked to see her looking behind us. I turned around to see Oli running towards us. He pushed Mike, and knocked him onto the ground.

"Get the fuck away from her!" He yelled. I grabbed Oli's shoulder. Mike stood back up, and swung his fist at Oli. Oli punched him in the nose, and pushed him down again. Mike stood up again..only this time he was wobbling, and blood ran from his nose. He tried to swing at Oli again, but Lee and Matt K got in the middle of them. Oli still tried to punch Mike, but I grabbed him and dragged him as far away as possible from him.

"What the fuck was he trying to do to you?" He asked as soon as we, were far enough away from them. I took a deep breath, and explained everything from the time Oli left to go on stage to just a few minutes ago. Oli began to get angry again. I looked past him to see two security guards. One walked over to Mike while another one walked over to Oli, and I.

"Can somebody explain to me why that guy over there is bleeding?" The security guard asked us.

"I was out on stage about to perform our first song when I heard Addie yelling. I came backstage to find Mike hitting on her, and well..that should explain enough." Oli explained in an annoyed voice. The security guard nodded his head.

"Mike is super intoxicated." I muttered loud enough for the security guard to hear. The other one who had been talking to Mike walked over to us.

"Mike wants to press charges..." The security guard said slowly. Oli tried to walk away, but I grabbed him.

"Oli..running away won't solve your problems," I said as I turned to the security guards "since Oli has never been in a fight before on this tour..can't you just..like not get charges brought against him? Mike was drunk, and was the one who started it." The security guards both looked at each other, and thought for a moment.

"Alright. We'll let you get away with it this time, but the next time..well you won't get away so easily. The only thing is..you won't be able to perform today, and neither will The Devil Wears Prada." Said the security guard who had talked to Mike. Oli and I both nodded. Both security guards went, and talked to the rest of the guys, and the guys in The Devil Wears Prada. Oli turned to face me.

"Yes, I know it's all my fault." I mumbled as I looked straight into his eyes. Oli shook his head.

* * *

"It's not your fault...it's Mike's. He's just an asshole who had this coming to him anyways." Oli said. I still felt as if it was my fault...

Later that night I sat in the bathroom with my razor blade near my wrist. I felt horrible about the whole fight thing..no matter what Oli said. It WAS my fault. I placed the blade on my wrist. I hadn't done this in weeks..maybe even a month. I took a deep breath, and pushed the blade into my wrist, and slide the blade down my wrist. Blood began to ooze out of the scratch. It hurt..more than I ever remembered it to hurt. I grabbed some toilet paper, and wiped up the blood. The door opened. I turned around to see Oli walking towards me. He stopped when he noticed what was in my hand.

"I thought you stopped Addie? Why are you doing this again?" He asked me. I looked down at my now red wrist. I sighed.

"I feel like the fight was my fault..." I murmured. He grabbed both of my hands.

"I already told you..it was Mike's fault. Not yours." He said with a reassuring smile. I put the razor into his hand.

* * *

"Don't let me ever do this again." I said as I walked out of the bathroom, and straight to my bunk. 


	9. Chapter 9

Oli's POV:

I opened my eyes up to see Addie still sleeping. I grabbed my phone from under my pillow to see five new text messages.

"What the hell?" I whispered quietly to myself. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Addie roll over to face me. She opened her eyes, and smiled.

"Good morning love." I said as I kissed her on the forehead. I brought my attention back to my phone. I opened the first text message.

_Hey Oli. Long time no talk...what's up? - S.J_

My eyes widened. The next four messages were the same thing. Addie sat up, and looked at me with a concerned look on her face.

"What's the matter?" She asked me in a sleepy voice. I looked back over at her. She stretched her arms.

"Nothing. Just excuse me for a moment." I muttered as I got up from the bunk, and went into the bathroom.

_What do you want? I told you it's over..I have a new girl now. - Oli_

I replied to her text. What did she want? Did she want to try to get back together with me? Because that was so not happening. I felt my phone vibrate in my hand.

_Well; that's kinda what I wanted to ask you about..I read on the internet you're going out with some girl who cuts, and stuff. Is that true? Why would you sink to that level? - S.J_

I rolled my eyes after I finished reading her text. She really wanted to start stuff..that was one thing I hated about her. She always had to have some type of drama going on.

_Where the hell did you read that from? And yes I am..problem? She's amazing..unlike you. - Oli_

Just then Addie walked into the bathroom. I put down my phone. She walked over to me.

"You sure everything is okay? You seem...like you're..worried or angry about something.." She said as her voice trailed off. I blinked my eyes. How could she do that? It was as if she read my mind.

"Well..my ex girlfriend S.J is texting me. Don't worry about it though...I don't like her at all. She's a sleazy slut." I said with a smile, and put my forehead up against her's, and held her hands. She half smiled. We stared in each other's eyes until we heard my phone vibrate on the counter. I rolled my eyes, and got out of Addie's reach. I grabbed my phone off the table, and opened up the text message.

_I don't know exactly what website off the top of my head, but it's out there. There's also pictures all over Google of you two. She's super ugly..what do you see in her? You could do so much better. - S.J_

I felt Addie's hand touch my shoulder. I turned my head to face her, and saw her eyes moving. She was reading the text message. She sighed after she was done reading.

"Addie..you know I love you right? This slut is just trying to start stuff." I said to Addie as she moved away from me. I knew she was crying so I wrapped my arms around her. "I'll ignore her texts..okay?" I whispered to her. She looked up, and didn't say anything.

"I don't know what to do Matt. She's super upset, and won't even talk to me now because of this bitch." I sighed as I talked to Matt N. We, were outside the tour bus hanging out before the show. Ellie brought Addie somewhere. Matt looked down at the ground as he leaned up against the tour bus.

"Well..just keep ignoring S.J. As for Addie..she'll come around. I know she will..she just doesn't take criticism well..." Matt said as his voice trailed off. I sighed again.

"She won't even say she loves me back..." I muttered as I walked up to face Matt. Matt looked at me.

"She's shy, and she's probably nervous. I bet she loves you." Matt reassured. I only shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey guys!" I heard Ellie chirp at us. I turned around to see Addie and Lee at her side. Addie pushed some hair out of her face and came over and hugged me.

"Sorry." She said quiet enough for me to hear.

"Don't worry about it love." I replied to her. She moved away and only smiled.

"Guess where we're going next week!" Lee yelled. Ellie turned to face him, and so did Addie.

"England!" He chirped. Ellie smiled. Addie turned to face me. I leaned in, and kissed her. She kissed me back. Why was I so worried? The most that could happen is..S.J meeting up with us in England,but what are the chance of that happening..?


	10. Chapter 10

ADDIE'S POV:

* * *

The next few days..were some of the busiest days of my life. Who know there was so much to do at the end of a tour? I spent most of those last few days packing. I over packed most of my bags, but Oli still carried them for me anyways. Ellie slowly began to totally ignore me when I tried talking to her. I had no clue what I had done..Sarah was doing the same exact thing. I just shrugged it off..they'd come out of it soon enough. (I hope anyways.) The airplane ride wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. The eight hours went by fast..mainly because Oli found plenty of things to keep me busy. I still couldn't knock off the whole S.J thing though. I had a bad feeling about going to England... Something bad was going to happen. I just knew it.

In the hotel lobby Matt N noticed me being more quiet than usual.

"What's the matter?" He asked me. I looked up at him, and sighed.

"Nothing..I just have a bad feeling, but it'll go away..I hope." I said as my voice trailed off. From behind Matt I could see both Sarah, and Ellie giving me dirty looks. Matt looked in the same direction as me. We both turned our focus back on each other.

"What did you do to make them so angry?" Matt whispered to me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I've obviously done something..I just don't know what the fuck I did." I whispered back. From the corner of my eye I could see Oli being given two room keys. He walked over to us.

"Here you go love." He said to me as he handed me a key. I took it from him, and we began to walk over to the elevator. Oli pressed the botton. We stood there in silence as we waited for the elevator. After a few minutes the door opened, and we both walked in side. Oli hit the third floor button, and the doors began to close.

"I have a bad feeling about being here Oli..." I said slowly. Oli looked at me.

"Why's that? Because of S.J?" He asked me. I nodded my head. He walked up in front of me.

"Don't worry about her." He whispered. I just shrugged my shoulders. The elevator door opened. Ol pushed the cart our bags were on, and we walked down the hallway a few ways before we found our room. Oli unlocked the door, and we walked in. The room was surprisingly nice. Oli closed the door, and looked at me.

"This is probably the best hotel room I've ever gotten." Oli said. I only nodded my head, and took off my sweatshirt, and threw at on some chair. I looked around. The room wasn't all that big, but we didn't really need a big room. The bathroom was off to the right. Oli sat down on the bed, and picked up his phone. I wondered who he was talking to. I walked over, and sat down next to him. I tried my best to make it not seem so obvious I was staring at his phone. He turned his head to me.

* * *

"I promise you..I'm not talking to S.J. I'm only talking to Matt K." He said as he showed me the texts. I sighed he probably thought I was paranoid or something. I only lay down on the bed, and close my eyes.

I opened my eyes slowly. I heard banging at the door. Oli was beside me..totally knocked out. I yawned, and got up. I walked over to the door, and peeked out the peep hole. It was Ellie and Sarah. I opened up the door. Ellie, and Sarah let themselves in.

"Why have you been like..totally ignoring me?" I asked them slowly they only looked at each other,and then back at me.

"You know what you did." They both said at the same time. I crossed my arms, and raised my eyebrow.

"No..actually I don't." I muttered. They rolled their eyes.

"We heard you've been saying things about us.." Sarah said as her voice trailed off. I chuckled.

"I've never said anything bad about you! Where did you hear that from?" I said as I tried not to laugh hysterically.

"We got a few text messages from some chick named S.J..." Ellie said as she put her phone into my hand. My jaw dropped as I began to read the text messages. S.J told them I called them bitches, and other things like that. I handed the phone back to Ellie.

"I never said anything like that! S.J is Oli's ex, and she doesn't like me...she's trying to start shit." I muttered. Sarah sighed loudly.

"I never liked her when Oli dated her..." She said quietly. Oli only snored loudly in response.

Ellie raised her eyebrow.

"How can you deal with that? I'd kill Lee if he was a loud snorer." She mumbled. I laughed.

"Well how do you think Oli deals with my nightmares..?" I asked slowly. Ellie only shrugged her shoulders. We all stayed there in silence until Oli woke up. He hugged me when he got over to us.

"What's going on?" He asked once he pulled away from me. Ellie, Sarah, and I only looked at each other.

* * *

"Oh, uh, nothing." I mumbled. Oli didn't say anything more.

"Addie!" Sarah yelled later backstage at a show. I turned around to face her.

"You'll never guess who's here!" She yelled again even though she was standing right in front of me. I raised my eyebrow, and put my hands on my hips.

"Who?" I asked slowly. I didn't want to hear who...because deep down I knew who was here.

"S.J." She murmured. I rolled my eyes as I saw the bleach blonde tramp start walking in our direction.

"How did the hell did you get backstage?" Sarah asked in an annoyed voice. S.J only smiled.

"I have my ways," she said as she flipped her hair "you must be Addie." I nodded my head slowly, and crossed my arms. I could only image what she could have said to Oli about me. I sighed, and walked away. I bumped into Jona.

"Sorry about that...I'm just in a rush to see my girlfriend." Jona murmured as he walked in the direction he just came from. I froze, and turned around slowly to see Jona hug...S.J.

* * *

My jaw dropped...that's how she got backstage.

N/A: I'm aware Jona never dated S.J. I just did that..so she could fit into the story better.


	11. Chapter 11

OLI'S POV:

"Where are you going?" S.J asked me as I walked away from her. I turned around, and felt my headache kick in.

"I need to get back to the hotel..." I murmured. She nodded her head as she pushed her blanket up over her shoulder. I grabbed my sweatshirt, and opened the door. After I shut the door I sighed..rather loudly. Why did I go to Andrew's party? (Andrew Wetzel of Attack! Attack) I walked down the apartment buildings hallway slowly. Basically; S.J was at the same party..I got really drunk, and well does that explain enough? I began walking down the streets of London. Hopefully S.J would just pretend this never happened, but knowing her..she wouldn't do that. I walked down a few blocks before I was right outside the hotel. I walked inside slowly, and went straight towards the elevator. I sighed slowly as the doors of the elevator closed. I hit the third flood button. The doors opened, and I slowly walked down the hallway. Once I was outside the door I took a deep breath, and walked inside. The room was dark. Addie hadn't gone to the party since she wasn't that type of girl. I shut the door as quietly as possible before I heard a sleepy sigh.

"Oli is that you? Where have you been?" Addie asked. I threw my sweatshirt on the floor, and walked over to the bed.

"At the party.." I said slowly as I lay down next to her. She sat up.

"It's nearly four o'clock in the morning Oli..how could you have been there so long? You left at like six or seven?" She asked me. I could hear the anger in her voice. I looked down.

"I got super drunk, and fell asleep." I lied to her. I felt so bad for lying to her, but I know how she is. She'd never forgive me..and possibly like...do some really bad to herself if she found out the truth..I didn't want her to do that.

"Whatever..at least you're back now." She said with a yawn as she lay back down.

* * *

"It'll never happen again." I reassured as I moved in closer to her. She didn't say anything. I kissed her on the forehead then lay back down again. She only nodded her head. I hoped this would never happen again...

We, were just about to go on when I noticed S.J backstage talking to Ellie. I could only imagine what she was saying..I don't think I really wanted to know either. I just shrugged it off, and went on stage. I screamed louder, and more "freely" than usual. Not that it actually mattered or anything, but still..I'm sure plenty of people noticed it. When I went to grab my water off the little platform the drums are on Matt N stopped me.

"Are you alright? Is something bothering you?' He asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing..I'm just..not really in a good mood today." I lied. Matt only nodded his head as if he didn't really believe me. I took a long sip of my water, and went back on to perform. After our set was finished Ellie stopped me.

"What's up?" I asked her even though I knew..what she wanted to talk to me about.

"Can we talk in private?" She asked me. I nodded my head, and we walked far away from everyone else. S.J had told her.

"Is it true that...you, and S.J well...?" She asked her voice trailing off. I felt the guilt come up in me.

"Uhm...I don't really remember it, but yeah..I guess we did. I feel horrible about doing it too.." I said quietly. Ellie nodded her head slowly.

"Don't tell Addie...please?" I begged. She nodded again. "I'm a fucking asshole..I know."

* * *

"I won't tell her, but you'll need to tell her someday...you know that right?" She asked me. I nodded my head, and turned my head to see Addie laughing with Matt K. She was finally happy, and well..one of my stupid moves could ruin that completely... 


	12. Chapter 12

ADDIE'S POV:

"What's the matter Ellie?' I asked as we hung out in her, and Lee's hotel room. Sarah was out with Matt N somewhere. We were sitting on the floor eating pizza. She played with her finger nails...I could tell she was hiding something..that was one thing about me. I could tell what people's feelings are easily. She looked up.

"Nothing..I'm just..tired." She replied quietly. I knew that excuse far too well, but I didn't question anything more. I could hear my phone, that was right beside me on the floor, vibrate. I picked it up. One new text message.

_You're a whore. You're just going to become another groupie of BMTH. None of them like your sorry ass. Oli only pretends he likes you because he feels sorry for you..because you're an emo girl seeking attention by cutting. -S.J_

My jaw dropped as I read that. What had I done to make her hate me so much? Ellie moved over, and read the text message over my shoulder. I felt like I had just gotten slapped in the face.

"You know that's not true Addie..they all like you." Ellie reassured. I shook my head.

_What did I do to make you hate me so much? How do you even know I cut anyways? I highly doubt that's true about Oli. -Addie_

Ellie, and I sat in silence as we waited for S.J's response. Finally my phone vibrated.

_Jona told me. Did you know that Jona, and I are dating? No, probably not since you're so stupid. You know how Oli came home late last night? It wasn't because he fell asleep at the party...it was because he slept with me last night. Just face it Oli still has feelings for me, and he'll end up breaking up with you soon enough. -S.J_

I really wanted to throw my phone across the room, and watch it break into a thousand pieces...that's exactly how my heart felt right now..as if it was breaking. I felt tears form in my eyes. I put my phone into Ellie's hand, and just barried my head into the pillow that was on the floor right near Ellie. I sobbed harder than I ever had before. I picked my head up, and looked at Ellie.

"If he really loved me like he said he does..then why would he do this? I don't care if he was drunk or not..how could you do that still?" I said as tears streamed from my eyes. Ellie only pulled me into a hug. She let go after a few minutes.

"I don't know Addie...what are you going to do?" She asked me. I took a deep breath.

"Confront him...or something. That's only if I have the guts to do it that is." I muttered. She nodded her head.

"That's the right thing to do." She replied with a nod. I only stared down at the floor in silence.

I ignored Oli for the rest of the night. Tomorrow during breakfast he finally he asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing!" I snapped at him.

"No. I know there's something wrong, please just tell me what's wrong." He said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Leave me the fuck alone you asshole!" I yelled as headed to the bathroom. Oli followed behind me. I shut the door in his face, and locked the door.

"Addie! Let me in!" He yelled. I took the razor blade I had hid from Oli out from my pocket, and put it to my wrist.

"Go away!" I yelled at him. Tears formed in my eyes as I took the razor across my wrist. Blood began to stream from my arm.

"I don't want you to do something bad Addie. Just please let me in!" He yelled. I dug the razor into my other arm. I completely ignored him, and only focused on making myself sick from the lose of blood. I began to slowly get dizzy the more the blood came out from both arms. I heard a sigh from the other side of the door, and heard footsteps. I took it he had walked away from the door. I didn't bother to wipe the blood from my wrists..I just opened up the door to see Oli sitting on the bed crying. I walked over to him. Tears fell from my eyes down my cheeks. He looked up.

"Why couldn't you just tell me what's wrong?" He pleaded. I just shrugged, and sat down next to him. I felt even more dizzy. He grabbed both my arms.

"You don't need to be doing this to yourself. I'm the one who fucked up Addie. Stop doing this to yourself please." He begged. I sighed.

"It's not you who makes me do this...it's other people." I replied quietly. He sighed, and pulled me into a hug.

At the show later I ignored Ellie. I watched as S.J swapped saliva with Jona. I wanted to punch her..I just had to wait for the right time to do it. She moved away from Jona, and watched him walk onto the stage. She turned around, and gave me the dirtiest fucking look ever.

"Got a fucking problem? Then come here, and say it to my face bitch!" I yelled as I stood up. Her jaw dropped. I could hear the guitars begin to play, and Oli begin to scream into the microphone. S.J walked over to me.

"Yeah actually I do. Oli doesn't like you nor does anyone else in Bring Me The Horizon so stop acting like they do. Because they DON'T! Go back to slicing your wrists in Michigan!" S.J yelled. I shook my head, and put up my fist. Ellie tried to stop me, but it was too late. I punched S.J in her fake "perfect" face, and walked off.

"I'm going to kill you!" I heard S.J yell.

"Have fun with that!" I yelled back at her. I left the venue, and went straight to the hotel. I threw all of my clothes, and other belongings into one of my suitcases. I didn't need to be here anymore with an asshole of a boyfriend and a crazy ex girlfriend. I took my money out of my suitcase, and counted it. I had just enough money to cover a plane ticket to NYC..where my dad lived. I sighed, and took one last look around the hotel. I wouldn't leave Oli a note..or even tell Ellie of my plans. I took one last look around the hotel room before I began to walk down the hallway. "Goodbye Oli." I whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

OLI'S POV:

After our set finished I walked past stage to find only Ellie, and S.J. I walked over Ellie.

"Where did Addie go?" I asked nervously. Ellie turned away from S.J, and stared at me for a few minutes.

"I don't know..she punched S.J in the face..then left." Ellie said slowly. I felt anger rise up inside of me.

"What did she say!" I yelled.

"She just gave Addie a dirty look, and it went from there." Ellie replied. I shook my head, and began to walk away. I didn't care about doing autographs right now..I needed Addie. Even though I hadn't known her for that long..I knew I couldn't live without her.

Once I got in the hotel room I looked around. All of her stuff was gone. Where the hell could she gave gone? I paced back, and fourth as I tried to figure out where she could have gone, and why she had left. I noticed something on the counter right near the sink..there sat her iPod. I walked over, and grabbed it. I heard the door open, and looked to see Ellie, and Lee walk in.

"Do you have any idea where she could have gone?" I asked Ellie as I tried to keep as calm as possible. Ellie thought for a moment.

"Probably New York City..her father lives there. I know his address let me give it to you." Ellie quickly jotted the address down on a piece of paper, and handed me the paper. I put it into my pocket, and quickly grabbed a suitcase. I looked at Ellie, and pushed her into a hug.

* * *

"Thank you so much." I whispered to her. When I pushed away from her she only nodded her head, and smiled. I waved to Lee then sprinted down the hallway. I couldn't miss the plane.

ADDIE'S POV:

I walked awkwardly into my father's two bedroom apartment in New York City. When I was on my way to the airport last night I had called, and told him I was coming. My father brought my bags into the guest bedroom.

"So, tell me again why you came here?" He asked me after he set my stuff down on the floor.

"Well, uh, I was dating this guy..but his crazy ex girlfriend kept on trying to break us up..so I left." I murmured. He only shook his head.

"Do you want to get pizza for dinner?" He asked me after a few minutes of silence. I only smiled.

"Sure." I replied as I put my sweatshirt down on the bed.

After twenty minutes the pizza came my father, and I sat out in the living room. He kept looking at me.

"What is it?" I finally asked him. He chuckled.

"Tell me about this boy..what's his name? What does he do for a living? Tell me anything.." He said.

I felt pain overcome me again. I bit my lip "Well his name is Oli Sykes-" I began..my father only cut me off.

"Isn't he from that screamo band Bring Me The Horizon? They're such a disgrace to real metal..." He trailed off as he saw me give him a dirty look. "Sorry, but is he?"

"Yes, and I only started dating him because of Ellie, and one of the guitarists having a thing for each other. Anyways...he's super sweet, and amazing...but his ex girlfriend...and we never get much time to go on dates or anything.." I said quietly. I felt my cheeks flush as I talked about him.

"Well if he really likes you then he'll come back. If he doesn't..then there is more fish in the sea." He said as he took a bite of his pizza. My appetite suddenly went away. I stayed in the living room anyways..I hadn't seen my dad in ever it was great to finally catch up with him. Soon after my dad went to bed I sat on my bed, and thought of Oli. I looked through my phone at all the photos of us. All the happier times in our relationship began to feel so far away..the happiness I had felt then. I felt a tear fall gently down my cheek. Everything that had starting going wrong was all my fault. It was my fault Oli had slept with S.J...if I had gone to that party like Oli wanted me to..that would have never happened, and I would still be happy in England. The place I _**should **_have been at. I through my phone across the room, and watched it land on the floor, causing the back to fall off. Tears rushed out of my eyes as I walked into the bathroom. I shut the door as quietly as possible behind me.

I opened up the cupboard, and grabbed whatever pills I could find in there. I took them all..I didn't even bother to check, and see what they were. I cried as I fell to the floor. I let go of the very first person that I had ever possibly...loved. Whenever he was around he made me smile, and be..well just happy without a reason. He made me feel like I was actually worth something, and there is a meaning to my life. He made my heart beat fast, and slow at the same time. Every time he touched me..I got goosebumps. When I talked to him..it felt like there is nobody else in the world...we're the only two people who exist. The safest I felt was in his arms..he took away my nightmares. Most importantly..he made me be able to trust, and love again. Even though Oli had cheated on me..I still trusted him..as weird as that may seem.

I cut both of my wrists again, and didn't bother to clean up my wrists. I walked tiredly back to my room. I didn't pick up my phone..I only left it there. I climbed into bed, and sob myself to sleep. I'd get over him...one day...hopefully.


	14. Chapter 14

OLI'S POV:

I ran out of the airport as fast as I could possible. I checked the time on my phone it read seven o'clock in the morning. There was a pretty big time difference between London, and New York. It was an eight hour flight. I ran a few blocks until a taxi finally decided to stop for me. I told the driver the address, and we took off. I began to sweat, and shake as I dialed her number. No answer. I kept trying neither the less. I needed to know she was okay. Finally the taxi reached the apartment building. I through a random amount of money at the driver, and ran into the building. I decided I'd take the stairs, mainly because it's faster than waiting for the elevator. I looked down at the piece of paper Ellie had wrote Addie's father's address on. He lived on the third floor in room 210. I made my way up the stairs. When I reached the third floor I was totally out of breath, but I didn't stop to catch my breath. I started shaking again as I walked down the hall way. I shook even more when I knocked on the door.

After a few minutes a man who I took to be in his late forties, and who I took to be Addie's father answered the door.

"Hello...who are you?" He asked slowly as he eyed my tattoos awkwardly.

"Hi..I'm Oli Sykes..I'm sure Addie has told you about me." I said as I tried to hide the nervousness in my voice. He opened the door wide open, and waved for me to come in. I walked in slowly.

"Have a seat on the couch. I'll get her out her shortly." He replied as he walked down the hallway. I walked over and sat on the couch. I took a deep breath.

"Addie what are you doing!" I heard her father yell. I immediately stood up, and ran towards where I heard the yell come from. My jaw dropped as I saw Addie standing on a dresser with a noose around her neck. Her father was completely pale, and I could notice him shaking besides me.

"Go away! Both of you!" She screamed. I move away from her father, and over to Addie. She tried to kick me away.

"Addie get down! Please!" I begged. She shook her head at me.

"I'm calling the cops." Her father said as he left the room. She rolled her eyes.

"Addie if you don't get down they'll send you away...you don't want that do you?" I asked her quietly. She shook her head, but didn't move off from the dresser. I climbed up there, and took the noose away from her, and only pulled her into a hug. She squirmed and tried to pull away, but I only hugged her tighter.

"I love you so much..why did you leave?" I whispered into her ear. She moved away, and I noticed her eyes full of tears.

"So you could be with S.J...she obviously makes you happier than me." She said quietly as we got off the dresser, and stood there only staring at each other.

"That's not true Addie...it was only a mistake..a stupid mistake that will never happen again. Please believe me." I begged her quiet enough so only we could hear. From the corner of my eye I could see her father watching us.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Go back to England with the guys..that's where you belong. I belong back here...being my crazy old self." She replied as she walked over, and shut the door in her father's face with a sigh. I could feel the tears form in my eyes..why couldn't she except my apology? Why did she have to be this way?

"Addie you're not crazy. I've told you that how many times? You've just had a hard life..."I trailed off as she walked back over to me. She held out her hand. I did the same and felt her drop the ring I had given her into my hand.

"I'm sorry Oli, but..this whole dating thing wasn't meant to be. Why can't you get that? Just go back with S.J..you know you want to." She choked out as tears fell fast from her eyes. I felt tears fall from my eyes.

"I don't love her Addie! She's a big flirt, and a slut! You're the one I love. You make my heart beat fast and slow at the same time. You've made me realize there's more to life other than drinking, and partying. I can't think straight every time we kiss. You give me goosebumps, and butterflies every time I see you. You make me feel good, and well...you just get me Addie. You're my soul mate...I can't live without you. I think I'd die if anything ever happened to you..." I said as I began to shake. In some ways it felt good to get that off my chest. Addie didn't say anything she just looked down.

Suddenly the door opened, and her father walked inside.

* * *

"Well I never called the cops, but I take it everything should be okay now. I'm just going to go to work..I'll see you both later." He said to us as we both nodded our heads at him. He shut the door, and we listened to his footsteps trail off. Addie finally looked back at me. I looked back at her. She came in closer to me, and kissed me..except this time she kissed me passionately...I knew what was coming, and so did she. I kissed her back even more passionately. I felt my shirt come off so, I did the same back to her... 


	15. Chapter 15

ADDIE'S POV:

The next day days with Oli were some of what I would call..the best days of my life. We traveled around New York, and had lots of fun. We goofed around, and acted like complete idiots in public, but it was well worth it. A part of me didn't want this to end, but the other part of me knew it would have to end somehow. The only reason why I was excited to go back to England was because I loved being on tour with them. The shows were always great. I wasn't looking forward to seeing S.J's face again, but this time I'd just have to try to ignore her. That's all I could do..right? Ellie also told me she had some important/exciting news to tell me. Knowing her..I could only imagine what it was.

"I'm going to miss you Addie. Always remember you can come back here anytime you need to." My father said as he hugged me. As I pulled away from him I flashed a smile.

"I'm going to miss you too, and I'll remember that..just in case." I said. I slowly felt tears rush to my eyes as my dad waved to us as he walked away as we stood in the airport. I felt an arm wrap around me. I looked up.

* * *

"We'll visit him once this tour is finished love, I promise." Oli said in a reassuring voice. I only nodded my head slowly. Part of me felt like that wouldn't end up happening for some reason. I just shook off the feeling, and walked with Oli towards the waiting area. Going back to England was a bad idea.

"Addie!" Ellie chirped as we walked into her, and Lee's hotel room. I dropped my bags, and ran over to hug her. Oli shut the door behind us.

"I've missed you so much! How was New York?" She asked with a smile.

"Just fine. Now tell me..what is this important news?' I asked her as I raised my eye brow. Her cheeks flushed a bright red as Lee walked up beside her.

"Well, uh..." She trailed off. I crossed my arms this time as I waited for an answer. She looked at Lee, and they just giggled at each other.

"I'm pregnant!" She said excitedly. My jaw dropped, and a lot of things rushed to my mind. They only knew each other for a few months! When did this all happen was pretty much the only thing I wanted to know, but I figured it wasn't best to ask.

"Congrats." Oli, and I echoed. They both only smiled. I remembered the first day I had met Ellie..way back in preschool. I remembered playing house with her, and she always was the mother. I remembered the way she took care of those dolls as if they were her own. It kinda made me feel sad to know this was actually going to happen to her, of course, I expected it to happen one day, but not with Lee Malia. I expected it to happen with that kid she had had the worlds biggest crush on in seventh grade..

"Addie are you alright?" Oli asked as she shook me. I snapped out of my thoughts, and blinked.

"I'm fine...just this is far too much to take in is all." I mumbled. I heard Ellie laugh. I felt my own cheeks turn hot. I pushed the hair out of my face. I looked at her, and Lee. They were soulmates. That was pretty obvious. They looked perfect next to each other. I was extremely happy for her. I walked over, and pulled her into a hug. "Perfect guy to have one with too." I whispered into her ear. We moved away from each other and I gave her an approving smile. She mouthed a thank you back to me.


	16. Chapter 16

"I don't want to go!" I whined to Oli as he led me down a hallway. He turned around to face me.

"Please love? Just for me? You need to have some more type of fun in your life." He pleaded to me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I replied. It was true..I did. Something didn't feel right about going to this party. Oli only sighed.

"Look just stay for a few hours then leave." He suggested. I nodded my head. He moved in and kissed me on the forehead. "Good. Now come on." He began to walk down the hallway some more. I followed. Once we made it a few ways down the hallway Oli knocked rather loudly on a door. We waited a few minutes before a tall man with dirty blonde hair opened the door. His face lit up when he saw who we were.

"Oli! I haven't seen you in forever mate! How have you been? And this must be that Addie that everyone is talking about..am I correct?" He said happily as he stood in the door way.

Oli nodded his head, and pulled an arm around me. I didn't blush or do anything. I only stared at him.

"Addie this is my old mate Bryce." Oli explained I only nodded my head, and stared at Bryce. He stared back which caused me to get the chills. There was something creepy and familiar about him. I couldn't place my finger on exactly what it was but..I had seen him somewhere else once.

"Come inside. Lee and the others are here." He said as moved his hand to motion us inside. I walked in first with Oli trailing behind me. I looked around. I could see S.J and Ellie talking. S.J and I had made up, but I still didn't like her much. I walked over slowly not knowing whether they would be happy to see me or not. When I walked over to them Ellie only rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh, uh, hi." She said in an annoyed voice. I raised my eye brow and crossed my arms at her. She shook her head at me and turned back to S.J.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snapped at her. She turned to face me.

* * *

"Just go away." She snapped back. S.J remained quiet, but she gave me that look that told me she had something to do with it. I rolled my eyes at both of them, and walked away. I walked towards where all the drinks were, and grabbed a bottle of vodka. I had never drank any vodka in my life, but I decided I'd give it a chance. I looked around for Oli. I couldn't find him I could see Bryce though. He was staring at me..which caused me to get freaked out again. I looked down and took a sip of the vodka. It burned as it went down, but I took another two sips anyways. Bryce still watched me, and I watched him back. He finally broke his gaze, and turned to the girl who was by him. I took another sip, and sighed.

Another few, what felt like hours, went by. I was extremely drunk. Everything spun around, and wobbled. I had no clue what I was doing honestly. I think I was standing in the middle of the living room. Oli was nowhere to be found..I began to think he might have just left or something. I gave up looking for him. As I wobbled in the living room I felt some arms wrap around me. I got goosebumps as the person pressed themselves against me. The person was cold. I tried to turn to see who it was but they stopped me.

"Come with me." Whispered an unfamiliar voice. I nodded my head, and put out my arm. The person grabbed my hand and led me down a hallway. The person suddenly stopped and pushed me against a wall. The person came closer to me. I tried to make out who the person was but it was far too dark. The stranger pressed their lips against mine and began to kiss me passionately. I kissed back..this defiantly wasn't Oli, but I was too drunk to care. I pushed my fingers through the strangers hair. He did the same back. I pushed the stranger off me.

"Wh-wh-who are you?"I slurred. The person placed his hand over my mouth, and grabbed me. I tried my hardest to break away, but the arms only got tighter around me. I tried to scream, but it only came out as a muffled sound. The person brought me into a room. I fell to the floor instantly. From the little bit of light that came in from the window I noticed the stranger had blonde hair. _It was Bryce._ If Bryce and Oli were friends..why was he doing this?

I backed up as the stranger came closer to me, but it didn't matter what I did. He was bigger than me. He pushed himself down on top of me, and forced me to kiss him. I kicked him, but it was pretty useless. It only made him do more. He put his hand over my mouth again, and it suddenly hit me. No wonder why he seemed so familiar. _He was the man in my dreams. _My dreams had been trying to tell me something, and well, this was it. This was how I was going to die. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. _This was the end. _


	17. Chapter 17

I opened my eyes slowly. Where was I again? I sat up, and looked around. I was at Bryce's house. (The place where the 'party' had taken place.) I was alive still, and it shocked me. I thought for sure Bryce was going to kill me. I climbed out of the bed I was in, and looked for my clothes. I finally found them, and quickly got dressed. On the other side of the bed I saw a paper. I grabbed it.

_That's what Oli gets. Expect even more revenge. - Bryce. _

I rolled my eyes and let out a loud moan. I didn't need this right now. It was bad enough I was fighting with Ellie and now possibly Oli for being such a slut. I threw the paper and left the room. I had the biggest headache ever. How much vodka had I drank? Apparently a lot. Once I finally reached the living room I noticed Bryce was nowhere to be found. There was garbage all over the place. I saw my cell phone sitting on a counter. I grabbed it. Six missed calls. Six text messages. I knew who the were all from, Oli. I left the apartment as fast as I could. I dialed Oli's number. No answer. I tried calling two more times and still no answer. I began to panic once I reached our hotel lobby. What would I tell Oli? He probably had known how Ellie had treated me last night so there was no point in saying I hung out with her last night. I couldn't say I was with any of the other band members because he wouldn't believe that either. I finally reached our room. I took a few deep breaths before walking in. I shut the door as quietly as possible. Oli, who had been sitting at the kitchen table, walked over towards me. He had big bags under his eyes, he looked like he had been crying, and he was also pale.

"Oli I can ex-" I began. He shook his head.

"No. I know where you were. You were with Bryce all last night and honestly..if you didn't like me you didn't have to show me by being a fucking whore." Oli shouted. Pain flooded into my chest. The tears were coming.

"Oli..I was drunk. I forgave you for cheating on me, but now that it was you who was cheated on..it's a totally different story!" I shouted back at him.

"I've been cheated on more times than you can imagine. I thought you were fucking different, but apparently not." He argued. I crossed my arms.

"You didn't answer me. Why the fuck is it different?" I argued back.

"Because he was one of my mates! And he wasn't even fucking drunk. You came onto him. I know you did." He shouted at me. What the hell was wrong with him? It was more like Bryce had come onto me.

"No I didn't Oli! But whatever there's no point in arguing because you're always _right." _I said sarcastically as I walked over to grab my things. Oli followed behind me.

"You're like a child. You always need to be watched because nobody knows what the hell you'll end up doing. The cutting thing was a different story but now cheating? You disgust me." Oli shouted at me. I turned around and I felt the tears fall from my eyes. He had been so sweet. What was wrong with him now? I looked over at the table and noticed five or six beer bottles. He had been drinking all night..he was one of those people who became mean when they were drunk..just like my mother.

"Goodbye Oli." I said as I walked towards the door. He didn't say anything. I gripped the doorknob so tight my knuckles were white. I felt like I was making a mistake leaving, but I didn't care. I opended the door and began to walk down the hallway. I began to brainstorm who I could stay with until I could get back home. Ellie was defiantly out of the question. I finally decided on Matt N.

Once I reached his hotel room I was sobbing. He answered the door with a smile, but immediately frowned when he saw all my bags in my hands. He grabbed them from me, and I walked myself into his room. Sarah was nowhere to be found..she wasn't even at the party now that I think of it. What had happened? I turned around as I heard the door shut. Matt put down my things.

"Where's Sarah?" I choked out. Matt didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"We broke up. She cheated on me apparently.." He said sadly. I immediately started sobbing thinking of how sad Oli must be. Matt pulled me into a hug. After a few minutes I looked up at him.

"Bryce..well..he like." I choked out. I couldn't put what I wanted to say into words. Matt kept on looking at me waiting for an answer. "He slept with me for some type of revenge on Oli." I finally blurted out. Matt shook his head in disbelief. I moved away from him and rubbed my wet eyes. I took a deep breath. "Oli said a lot of bad things..so I think I'll just go home and forget everything even happened between us. It's for the better and hopefully he'll find a better girl than me." Matt shook his head at me.

"Oli will come around..if it's not now. It'll be months from now. He won't leave you." Matt assured me. I didn't say anything I just stared down at the floor. I wasn't sure if I could believe him.


	18. Chapter 18

OLI'S POV:

"OLI! OPEN UP!" Matt N's voice boomed the next morning. I had a headache, and I hadn't slept at all last night. I climbed up slowly from the couch I had been laying on and began to walk slowly towards the door. The hotel room was a wreck. After fighting with Addie I had torn up the place because that was the only thing I could do to take out my anger and sadness. I opened the door and Matt's jaw dropped as he walked inside the room. I shut the door behind him.

"What the fuck happened here!" He shouted. I pushed some of my messy brown hair out of my face and shrugged. Matt kept on staring at me. "Addie came to me last night. She's leaving and she promises it's for good this time, but..." He began before I cut me off.

"I don't want to hear about it! Honestly I don't! I thought she was different but apparently not." I shouted as I began to walk back over to the couch. Matt followed. He sat down next to me. I only looked at him.

"Apparently Bryce doesn't really like you or something because he slept with her for revenge on you." Matt said quietly. My eyes widened. Why would he want revenge? I thought for a moment and then it hit me.

"Because I get all the girls..isn't it?" I asked Matt. Matt nodded his head in agreement. I moaned as I rubbed my eyes. I had ruined things forever. All because I had been too angry to care about what Addie had to say. I was a douche. I would get revenge on Bryce some other time..I needed Addie back first. "I need to go get her." I stated as I stood up and began to go walk to get my things. Matt put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I turned around to face him.

"Eric (our tour manager) said you can't leave again because you used up your emergency leaves." Matt said calmly. I rolled my eyes..I had completely forgotten about that. I had already used one on Addie and the other one on a family emergency. I wouldn't get anymore chances to leave until we went back to America. Which was in about seven months. I'd go crazy without Addie until then, but there was nothing else I could do. If I broke any type of rules..lets just said Eric would go crazy. I sighed and walked away from Matt. I just wanted to be alone.

–

As I stood on stage later that night at the show I noticed a familiar face in the crowd. Bryce. I decided I'd deal with him later after the show. During the show I kept my eyes on him. He didn't go anywhere. Instead he only gave me dirty looks. After the show I tried to race through the meet and greet as fast as I possibly could.

"Oli what's the matter? Why are you all anxious tonight?" Matt K asked me as we took a break from the first half of the meet and greets. I turned in my chair to face him.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing." I replied trying to hide the anger in my voice. From the corner of my eye I saw Matt K roll his eyes.

"It's the whole Addie thing right? Well once we go back to America just go visit her." He instructed. I started to get even more angrier. He obviously didn't know what it felt like to be in love..did he?

We started back up with the meet and greets. After what seemed to be one hundred people I looked up to see Bryce standing in front of me. I stood up.

"How the fuck could you do this to me! After all those years of being friends! Why!" I shouted at him. Bryce chuckled which caused me to nearly fly over the table. Luckily Lee and Jona held me back.

"Don't leave your girlfriend drunk at a party alone!" Bryce chuckled. I clenched my fists. A few girls who had been behind him in line looked frightened.

"Just go away." Lee shouted at him. Bryce laughed once again.

"Let me tell you..she's not nearly as good as your other girlfriends Oli. I suggest staying away from the emo ones." He said with a smile. That was it. I climbed over the table. I swung my fist at him. He didn't move fast enough and I struck him in the face. He wobbled around as he covered his hand with his face. I noticed the girls had been recording this whole thing. I didn't care quite frankly. I went to swing at him again, but security stopped me.

"Can someone tell me what is going on here?" Asked the female security guard. I took a long deep breath.

"He_ was _an old mate of mine. That is until he had sex with my girlfriend to seek revenge on me." I muttered angrily to the security. She didn't say anything, she only took Bryce away. I walked away from the meet and greet. I needed to get away from all of this. I walked back to the hotel. Once I was in my room I decided to call Addie. I tapped my foot as I waited for an answer. I didn't care about the time change from Detroit at the moment. The phone rang three times before it went to the answering machine.

_Hey it's me Addie. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. BEEP._

I sighed. "Hey Addie..it's Oli obviously. Please, _please_ call me back as soon as you get this message. I really, _really_ am sorry." I pleaded into the phone. I pressed the end call button and searched in my bags for something I hadn't used in years..._my razor blade. _


	19. Chapter 19

ADDIE'S POV:

~Five Months later~

"Addie you need to move on with your life, and get a job." My aunt ordered one day in January as I sat on the couch sadly. It was something I had done daily ever since I had come back home. She was right though..I did need to move on. If Oli still wanted me..he would have came and got me. Still I couldn't shake him off. He was the first person I had ever been able to love ever since everything had happened with my parents. As they say..you can't forget your first love.

"I know I need to, but.." I began as my voice trailed off. I watched as some snowflakes fell from the sky outside onto the already white ground. I heard my aunt sigh.

"Honestly it _will_ be for the better. You're going to be twenty six in three months..please just be an adult about the whole thing and get over it." She instructed in an annoyed voice. I shuttered. There were so many things I wanted to explain to her, but I knew if I told her..she'd just bag on Oli again. Like she had done daily. I started cutting worse than I ever use too. I stopped seeing my other friends completely and shut them out. My father constantly tried to call, and talk to me, but I ignored him too. My mother tried to come back into my life, and I pushed her away too. Oli had always told me if she tried to get into my life again I should forgive and except her back into my life, but I couldn't do that. I would just get hurt again.

I sighed and walked away from my aunt, and went back upstairs into my room. As I shut my bedroom door I decided I'd call Ellie for the first time in five months. I began to shake as I dialed the number into my phone.

The phone rung a few times before I finally heard an answer. "Addie? Is that really you?" Asked Ellie in a shocked voice. I felt the lump that had formed in my throat, began to go away.

"Yep." I replied nervously. I could picture her smiling on the other end of the phone.

"Holy crap! It's been forever! How have you been! Tell me everything! We all miss you so much." Ellie chirped into the phone. I chuckled a bit. That was the old best friend I knew. Not the one I had seen the night of that _party._

"I've been..well..not so great. Don't let Oli know..alright? I don't want to make him feel bad because he probably does have another girlfriend or something." I said quietly.

"Of course I won't, and he doesn't have a girlfriend. To be honest..he hasn't been that great either. He's shut everyone out and he's extremely moody now. He usually locks himself in his apartment, and we basically have to drag him out of there." Ellie said sadly. I felt my heart sink. _He really missed me as much as I missed him?_

"Really?" I choked out. That was all I could get myself to say.

"Yup. You should really come, and visit us. All of us miss you." Ellie said slowly. I felt uneasy. I reached over onto my desk for my razor and held it in my hand.

"Uhm..I can't at the moment. I need to start working before I can get myself to do anything..." I replied as I rested the phone between my cheek and my chin. I took the razor and slid it over my wrist and felt the feeling of relaxation come over myself again. I watched as the blood oozed from where the new scar formed. I now had seven scars on my left wrist.

"Lee or I could pay for it. Please?" She begged. I rolled my eyes.

"I really can't-" I began as my aunt walked into the room and noticed what I was doing. I pressed the end button as soon as I possibly could and through the phone onto my bed and placed the razor and my other arm behind myself. I felt tears form into my eyes.

"Addie! How long have you done that for!" She yelled. I felt my cheeks turn hot as tears fell from my eyes. I feared this day for years.

"Since..ninth grade." I choked. She walked over to me.

"You're getting help for this whether you hate me for this or not. Lets go." She ordered as she grabbed my arm. I pulled my arm back.

"I'm fine." I argued. She turned around to face me.

"Addie you either come or I'll order for a rescue squad to come." She threatened. I rolled my eyes, and followed her downstairs. There was no use in arguing with her.

–


	20. Chapter 20

OLI'S POV:

I sat in the quietness in my dark apartment as I usually did. I stared at the wall with a notebook in my hand. I had been writing so many depressing lyrics these past five months. It was more than I had ever written before. _I missed her so much it made me ache all over._ I had to fight myself to get up each, and every morning. I stopped caring about everything pretty much. Even the band. I pushed everyone away..even Matt N whom I was closet to the most out of everyone in the band. It was horrible, but I didn't want anyone to try to give me any type of pep talk or hurt me again. Of course I get it wasn't exactly Addie's fault the whole thing happened just her decision of leaving is what _kills me._ If I had given her ten more minutes to explain the whole situation then none of this would have happened. I would have never tried overdosing multiple times or even cutting myself. Both were things I hadn't done since college after the first bunch of girls I had loved cheated on me.

"Oli open up!" I heard Ellie yell as she banged on the tour. I blinked and got up to answer the door. She walked inside with Lee right by her side. No offense to Ellie..but you could defiantly tell she was pregnant now. She had never showed so much until now. Then again I didn't see her and Lee all that much in these past few months.

"What's the matter?" I asked even though I didn't care about what she had to tell me. It was probably stupid and unimportant to me.

"I talked to Addie." She said casually. My stomach began to ache from anxiety. Questions began to fly into my head. _Was she okay? Had she found another guy? _

"Oh." Was all I said as we began to walk over to my couch. "How has she been?"

"Not so great. She didn't want me to tell you that because she didn't want you to worry." Ellie said quietly as she played with her nails.

"Oh." I said again. Was that all I could say?

"Yeah well..her aunt told Ellie she's going to rehab. She found out..everything." Lee explained. I didn't say anything..mainly because I didn't know what to say.

"We think you should go visit her." Ellie said. I looked up and shook my head.

"No. I can't do that. She's better off without me." I explained as I tried to get up from the couch but they both stopped me.

"Please Oli? Or at least go see her when she gets out in April." Ellie pleaded. I sighed.

"Possibly." I replied quietly. Ellie and Lee both let out a sigh.

"Instead of staying here sulking all day..why don't you come hang out with us?" Lee suggested as we walked back into my kitchen. I shook my head.

"No. I'm busy with..things." I lied. Ellie frowned.

"With what? Sulking?" She asked me sarcastically. Normally I would have yelled at her for that, but I didn't really care anymore. There was no point in defending myself..because in the end the other person was always _right. _

"I've been writing a lot of music for our next album." I replied. Lee raised his eyebrow.

"Show us it." He ordered.

"It's really depressing.." I replied quietly. He only shrugged. "I want it to be a surprise for when we go into the studio in June." Lee sighed as he realized there was no getting through to me. I only shrugged my shoulders.

"Please Oli? Just for once come hang out with us." Ellie pleaded again. I shook my head.

"I'm fine here." I said. She only looked at Lee with a worried look on her face.

"We'll see you later then..I guess." Lee said as he opened the door. I nodded my head as I watched them walk out the door. I kinda wanted to tell them to stop and ask them to stay here a little longer, but I couldn't get myself to do it. I sighed once they were gone. I missed the way things had been.

–


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey guys." I called as I walked into Matt Nicholls house. Lee, Matt K, and Jona were also there. Ellie was nowhere to be found. I figured she had left to give Lee time alone. I walked towards them and sat down next to Jona.

"Uh..shouldn't you be at home moping?" Jona asked in an annoyed voice. I raised my eye brow at him. Obviously my fake happiness hadn't been working.

"Well..I figured it's time I get over everything..and start over. And possibly get a new girlfriend?" I replied casually. They all only looked at each other.

"We know you miss her Oli," Matt K snapped "just go visit her. You know you'll feel better after that." I crossed my arms and leaned back into the couch.

"Shut up Matt. You've never been in love before." I snapped back at him. His jaw dropped. Lee moved uncomfortably in his seat.

"Actually I have Oli and I wasn't a complete dick to her like you are to Addie. If you really loved her you would go visit her. But obviously you don't." Matt K snapped. The next thing I knew..I was punching Matt in the face. Jona pulled me off, of him and Matt N got in my face. Which was something he never normally did.

"What the fuck is your problem Oli! Seriously if you're going to start shit then fucking leave. We don't have time for your childish acts. Come back when you're back to your normal self and if you can't be normal again then just leave the band!" Matt N shouted in my face. I took a deep breath and nodded. I looked back at Matt K who only had his hand over his nose. I looked back at my band mates who were all around Matt K now. I wanted to apologize but I didn't do anything. I got up and left Matt's house. I didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't want to go back home. I obviously couldn't be with my band mates. Bryce and I were no longer friends..and would never be again. I walked down the street sadly. I hated not knowing what to do with myself. It really sucked.

I walked down the street a few ways before I walked into somebody. "Sorry mate." I replied. As I brushed my arms off. I heard a snicker. I looked up. _It was Bryce. _I just shook my head off and tried to walk past him. He moved in the same direction as me. I tried to move to the left and he moved in the same direction again as me. "Could you just let me get to where I need to go mate? No problems just for once?" I asked him. He laughed.

"You're not getting off that easy for attempting to beat me up Oli. _You are going to pay." _He said. I rolled my eyes. I turned around and started walking in the direction of Matt N's house. Bryce ran up and hit me in the back. I turned around and pushed him.

"Fuck off!" I shouted as I pushed him. He pushed me back. A few people from across the street stopped walking and began to watch us. Bryce put out his fist but I dodged him. He nearly fell on some old couple that had been walking down the street. While Bryce was on the ground I began to ran.

"I'm not done with you Sykes!" Bryce shouted. I knew he was running after me because I heard his footsteps. I continued to run. I got closer to Matt N's house. I was originally going to go run to his house, but I knew I needed to face Bryce..and get this settled _once and for all. _I ran a little ways past Matt's house before I stopped. Bryce finally caught up with me. I punched him in the face. He attempted to punch me back but I dodged him again.

"Bryce. Just stop this! Lets work everything out. I don't want us to be enemies." I ordered. Bryce only gave me an odd look.

"What do you mean?" He asked me slowly as he crossed his arms.

"What I mean is..lets stop fighting it's pointless. I mean over girls especially. Girls who neither of us even think about to this day." I explained slowly. He raised his eye brow at me. "Sure it pissed me off and hurt me about what you did to Addie..but maybe we can put that behind us?" I said.

"Erm..alright...I guess." He replied. I only half smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

ADDIE'S POV:

~Three months later~

I stood awkwardly in the lobby. I wasn't sure if the receptionist would tell me if my ride was here or not. According to the doctors your ride was supposed to meet you in the lobby but nobody else was here. After ten minutes of trying to decide what to do I finally decided to ask her.

"Uhm..excuse me? Is my ride here? Today was my release day and well..I see nobody else is here.." I said asked slowly. The receptionist was a plumb lady who looked to be in her late forties or early fifties. She took her glasses off her face.

"Your ride is waiting outside." She snapped. I only nodded my head and walked away with my bags. I opened the door and walked out into the sun. It felt good to be outside for the first time in months. I walked down the steps and looked around. I figured my aunt or even my father would be here to get me. But nope nobody was here. I sighed as I began to search my bag for my cell phone. How could they forget that today was my release date?

"Addie." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned and a smile instantly came to my face when I realized who it was. There stood _Oli. _I ran over and hugged him. Nearly causing him to fall over. He chuckled. I moved away from him after a few minutes. He didn't look much different. His hair had gotten darker and he looked skinnier than I remembered. He moved closer to me and brought me in close for a kiss. Instantly that kiss brought me back to the good old times. It brought me back to this summer when times were a lot easier. It even made me think of that horrible night. When we pulled away I heard yelling coming towards farther into the parking lot. I looked past Oli and noticed Matt N and Jona waving over to us. I waved back and laughed.

"You brought the whole gang I see?" I asked him with a smile. He smiled back in response and nodded.

He grabbed my bags off the ground and we walked over to their car.

"Addie!" Matt N shouted as he pulled me into a hug. I laughed. I had never felt so much love in my life. After Matt N was done with me Jona hugged me too.

"There's somebody Matt K want you to meet in the car." He whispered to me. I nodded my head. Oli put my bags into the car. I climbed into the car before him. I sat between Oli and Matt N. Behind us there was another seat. Matt K was sitting there with some other chick I didn't know and Jona.

"Who's that?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Addie this is my girlfriend Rebecca." He introduced. She waved. I waved back and mouthed hi to her. I turned to see Lee was driving and Ellie was in the passenger seat. She reached out her arms for a hug. I sighed and hugged her. I moved back and sat back down next to Oli.

Lee started the car and we began to drive off into the distance. I put my head on Oli's shoulder and smiled happily. It felt good to be back with Oli. It was where I belonged after all and he belonged right next to me too. I locked fingers with Oli.

"So. You better get packing soon. Once we're back in England..you're moving in with me." He said quiet enough so I could only hear. I nodded my head. He started talking more about our future but I didn't pay much attention to what he was saying. Simply because I was so happy and stuff. I stared out into the distance and reflected over everything that had happened. Only a year ago I had felt so helpless and lonely. Never in my life could I have imagined my life being like this. I had always imagined myself being alone forever. I could have never imagined somebody like _Oli Sykes_ taking interest in me. It would always shock me. The world did work in weird ways I guess. I mean...I don't really know if I believe in a god or something, but like..someone or something out that obviously had plans for me. And those plans involved Oli. I looked back up at Oli and noticed he was still talking despite the fact I had never even bothered to answer him. I smiled a little at him. He smiled back. He held me tighter and I closed my eyes and relaxed.

Life couldn't seem to get any better right now. I could never imagine my life being the living hell it had been for so many years again..._or could that happen all over?_

_N/A: _I just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who took their time to read this and review this. :) I didn't really expect anybody to like this story honestly. It was just an idea I got when I was bored in class a few months ago. And yes. There will be a sequel (keep watch.) I don't feel like I can out my characters to rest just _yet. _


End file.
